User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/User Activity Rating system
Just two days ago, I purposed a rating system regarding my activity level in Candy Crush Saga. The ratings are analogous to the difficulty ratings given to levels in this wiki, with lower ratings representing "active," and higher ratings representing "inactive." The overall rating is present in my profile page. This was first posted in the forums, see [[Thread:417893#11|'this thread']]. Unfortunately, this rating is counterintuitive, since being more active results in a lower rating. I am not sure if the order should be switched, but if the order is switched, then the new highest rating will have the color of the old lowest rating (Completely active would be the highest rating, but will have the color of None). The sequential ratings again are analogous to the ratings from None to Nearly impossible, but the color scheme may be the opposite. The two special ratings, analogous to Variable and Impossible, will retain their original color. I have also considered the Inactive rating, and retirement as distinct from the grades on the scale. They will be listed on a separate table below the grades on the grading scale. They will still be color coded appropriately based on the most likely or best grade attainable when I have these statuses. Please regard harder (aka inactive) ratings as worse ratings and easier (aka active) ratings as better ratings. I separate the gradings into three classes: Favorable grades correspond to easy levels and therefore being active. Speculative grades correspond to difficult levels and the state of inactivity or even retirement. Peculiar grades correspond to peculiar ratings with unique circumstances and an explanation of why this grade is given. The grade given refers to both my activity level in the short term and my overall interest level in the long term; higher grades also represent loss of interest or activity relating to Candy Crush Saga. This is my proposal for the user ratings, from the (current) lowest to highest, followed by special ratings. In most cases, an explanation and posted active hours (in UTC/Wikia time) will be available from there on either from my upcoming blogs or on my profile page. Ratings are updated every week except for speculative/peculiar ones, and a note may be given for more active or inactive periods. Occasionally, I may express the same rating in different words, but the color code will represent the overall rating. From now on I will start making blogs (depending on my activity level) regarding updates to the user rating system and my future roadmap. You can consider this post as the first of my series of blog posts I am planning to create. Update of 3/14/2017: A rating less than (meaning better than) Medium means I will make blog posts at regular intervals, often with a preview. A rating from Medium to Mostly Inactive means I will make a blog post at more irregular intervals, usually once every two weeks depending on the rating. A rating of Very Inactive or higher usually indicate I won't make a blog post that often. The next blog post will come around Wednesday. Update of 3/17/2017: Attained Adminship: this blog is now an Admin blog Errata of 5/20/2017: Adjusted some difficulty requirements, by adding the risk of missing a day (and hence breaking the edit streak). A rating worse than Somewhat Active indicates that I have a risk of missing a day, and that I may not be able to get the high-ranking Wiki Love badges, including the Platinum badge. ''Errata of 5/30/2017: Added more phrases with similar meanings. Inactive correspond to Very Active or lower. More erratas and clarifications on ratings.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Updates